Game Over
by VoiceGuy
Summary: This is a comic script parody featuring Batman & Robin thwarting an assasination attempt.


Timothy A. Tilley  
  
Unknown Ave.  
  
Central,Ohio  
  
  
  
First Draft 01-19-02  
  
Final Draft 02-10-02  
  
Full Script - Eight Pages  
  
  
  
Email - voiceguy@dwp.net  
  
  
  
  
  
CREATOR / WRITER - TIMOTHY ALAN TILLEY  
  
PENCILS - NONE  
  
INKS - NONE  
  
COLORS - NONE  
  
LETTERS -NONE  
  
EDITOR - NONE  
  
  
  
  
  
Comix Matrix Writing challenge #1  
  
"G A M E O V E R"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PAGE ONE - FIVE PANELS  
  
  
  
[Panels 1-3 should be somewhat small,and even in size.]  
  
  
  
PANEL 1: A crosshair of a scope,unfocused. The target is unknown do to the  
  
bluriness of the Scope's lense.  
  
  
  
1. CAPTION: SO THERE I WAS,AIMING FOR MY TARGET.  
  
  
  
PANEL 2: We can now see a side view of a sniper gun that is resting on a  
  
small tri-pod.  
  
  
  
2. CAPTION: JUST HOW THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS MESS ?.  
  
  
  
PANEL 3: Same scene as panel one,only now the target is clear,it is someone  
  
similar in looks to Bill Gates.  
  
  
  
3. CAPTION: OH NOW I REMEMBER,IT ALL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT.  
  
  
  
PANEL 4: There is a Janitor,mopping the floor in a fancy office.  
  
The office is decorated with expensive items,made of gold,and  
  
silver. Such as the gold pen in a fancy pen holder which was  
  
setting on the desk next to a glass globe.  
  
This glass globe is now bing knocked off the desk,by the  
  
Janitor who bumped into the tabel while mopping the floor.  
  
  
  
NOTE: The janitor can be either,male or female. Any size,age,and ethnicity etc...  
  
  
  
4.. JANITOR: OPPS !  
  
  
  
PANEL 5. The glass globe now lays n the ground shattered. Thick smoke fills  
  
the room,surounding the shattered globe.  
  
  
  
PAGE TWO - SIX PANELS  
  
  
  
PANEL 1: A tall demon,with large curling horns,comes forth from the dark  
  
and smoke filled background. He points to the janitor who's back  
  
is facing us. The janitor is still holing the mop in shock.  
  
1. DEMON: HEY,YOU ! YES YOU THE HUMAN WHO FREED ME FROM  
  
MY INPRISONMENT.  
  
2. JANITOR: ME ?  
  
  
  
PANEL 2: The janitor now holding the mop in his/her left hand,points a finger at  
  
the demon with his/her right hand. Their back still facing us.  
  
3. JANITOR: HEY,YOU'RE A DEMON.  
  
  
  
4. DEMON: OH,THANK GOD. NOW I CAN CANCEL MY APPOINTMENT WITH  
  
MY DERMONTOLIGIST. I JUST THOUGHT I HAD BAD SKIN.  
  
YES,I'M A DEMON.  
  
  
  
  
  
PANEL 3: Opposite point of view. Now the demon's back is facing us.  
  
The demon holds it's fist up,in a symbol of power. The janitor  
  
is still holding the mop. Behind him we can see a yellow mop  
  
bucket.  
  
5. DEMON: TELL ME,DO YOU LIKE YOUR JOB HUMAN ?  
  
6. JANITOR: NOT REALLY.  
  
7.DEMON: THEN CONSIDER MY OFFER ... WORK FOR ME AND RECIVE  
  
ULTIMATE POWER. ANYTHING YOU SUCH DESIRE,WEALTH  
  
A SHINY NEW CAR, ADORING FANS,ANYTHING.  
  
  
  
PANEL 4: Wide angle,the Janitor just stands there continuing to hold the mop.  
  
The demon looks down at his watch.  
  
(Note: Yes the demon is wearing a watch.)  
  
8. DEMON: NOT TO BE RUDE,BUT I DO HAVE A DENTIST APP. IN AN HOUR.  
  
SERIOUSLY THIS ONE IS REAL.  
  
9. JANITOR: DOES THIS JOB HAVE A 401K PLAN,OR SOME KIND OF BENIFIT  
  
PAKAGE?  
  
10. DEMON: SURE WHY NOT,COME ON TIME'S A TICKING.  
  
11. JANITOR: OKAY,IT'S A DEAL.  
  
  
  
PANEL 5: The demon pokes the janitor in the finger with a large feather (quill) pen.  
  
  
  
12. JANITOR: OW ! THAT HURT.  
  
  
  
PANEL 6: Close on a contract with super fine print,and a vaery large  
  
area for signatures.  
  
DEMON (OP): JUST SIGN HERE,HERE,HERE,AND INITIAL HERE.  
  
  
  
PAGE THREE - FIVE PANELS  
  
  
  
PANEL 1: Side view of the janitor walking down a side walk,in the background  
  
there is a park of some kind. The park is average,benches,green grass,  
  
large trees with plentiful foliage. The Janitor is drinking out of a Mc Donald's  
  
cup,and holding a Mc Donald's bag in the left hand.  
  
  
  
PANEL 2 : Front close up of the Janitor,behind him/her is a shadowy figure  
  
standing a few feet away.  
  
1. UNKNOWN: PSST...  
  
  
  
PANEL 3 : The janitor turns around,to see a strange man wearing a trench coat.  
  
The man's face is obscured by a fadora hat,that is pulled down past  
  
his eyes.  
  
2. UNKNOWN: FORGET WHAT THE OTHER ONE OFFERED,IF YOU TAKE OUT  
  
THE TARGET ON THIS LIST YOU WILL BE GREATLY REWARDED.  
  
  
  
PANEL 4: The unknown man hands the janitor a attache case,the janitor tosses  
  
the Mc Donald's stuff in a near by trash can.  
  
3. UNKNOWN: STARTING WITH THIS MODEST PAYMENT.  
  
4. JANITOR: ALRIGHT,THAT SEEMS FAIR ENOUGH.  
  
  
  
PANEL 5: The janitor gets in a cab,with the attache case in hand.  
  
  
  
PAGE FOUR - FIVE PANELS  
  
  
  
PANEL 1: We are outside a large convention center. A large E3 banner is  
  
seen above the enterence doors.  
  
  
  
1. TEXT BLOCK: 1.00 PM Electronic Entertainment Expo.  
  
  
  
PANEL 2: The janitor,now wearing street clothes is walking in front of  
  
a Supreme Mortal Kombat game. Basically what MK5 Deadly  
  
Allience would be if it were an arcade game.  
  
PANEL 3: The janitor plays the game,which is on the player select screen.  
  
The attache case sits on the ground next to the janitor's feet.  
  
PANEL 4: Large size panel,Adam West and Burt Ward dressed in Batman & Robin  
  
costumes,stand behind a table fitted with a tv monitor,and a PS2 system.  
  
Two "nerd like" people approch them. Both are wearing Transformers  
  
T-Shirts. One with an Autobot logo,the other with a Decepicon logo.  
  
3. AUTOBOT NERD: AREN'T YOU THOSE OLD DUDES FROM THAT CHEESEY BAT-MAN  
  
SHOW ?  
  
4. DECEPTICON NERD: WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY?  
  
  
  
2. ADAM WEST: WHY CITIZEN, WE ARE HERE TO PROMOTE THE NEW PLAYSTATION 2  
  
GAME - AMERICAN GOTHAM. BASED ON OUR 1960 ' S TELEVISION  
  
SERIES.  
  
BEHOLD ALL THE BATTY GOODNESS OF THIS DVD-ROM GAME  
  
CHOCK-FULL OF GOODIES,LIKE A FULL LENGTH COMMENTARY  
  
OF THE GAME BY ROBIN AND MYSELF.  
  
PANEL 5. Wide angle,The Janitor,while in mid combat with a second player,gives up  
  
and walks away in past the Adam West and Burt Ward exibit. The other  
  
player looks back at the Janitor with a "huh why are you giving up?" look.  
  
  
  
PAGE FIVE - SIX PANELS  
  
  
  
PANEL 1: Far from the main exibits of E3,the janitor slips around the corner  
  
and heads up the stairs. Behind him/her in the background is an  
  
emergency exit.  
  
PANEL 2: Up on the balcony high above the convention floor,the janitor sets  
  
up the sniper gun on a tri- pod.  
  
PANEL 3: From above,looking down over the balcony we see a Bill Gates  
  
like person on one side of the convention floor having a press  
  
conference about the EX- BOX. On the other side is a Japanese  
  
man having a press conference on the GAME-CUBEX.  
  
PANEL 4: Down below Adam as Bat-Man,looks up above and sees the back  
  
of the janitor with a sniper gun.  
  
1. ADAM: Hurry ROBIN ! Those gentelmen over their are in need of assistance.  
  
2. BURT: My name is NOT Robin,it's Burt . . . Burt Ward.  
  
  
  
PANEL 5: Bat symbol spinning motif,like stock footage from the show.  
  
PANEL 6: Up on the balcony,Bat-Man confronts the Janitor.  
  
3. ADAM: UNHAND THAT WEAPON CITIZEN. IF YOU SHOOT THOSE PEOPLE  
  
DOWN THERE,YOU WILL BE NO BETTER THAN ... GATHROCK ,EVIL  
  
DESTRUCTOR AND LORD OF CHAOS.  
  
4. JANITOR: HUH .. HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?  
  
5. ADAM: YOUR TEMPORARY TATOO,IT SAYS ALL HAIL LORD GATHROCK  
  
DESTRUCTOR OF ALL,AND LORD OF CHAOS.  
  
6. JANITOR: OH YEAH. I FORGOT ABOUT THAT,IT WAS PART OF THE AGREEMENT.  
  
  
  
PAGE SIX - SIX PANELS.  
  
  
  
PANEL ONE: The janitor shakes hands with Adam west,Burt ward looks at his watch.  
  
  
  
1. JANITOR: YOU'RE RIGHT,THANK YOU MR.WEST. YOU TO MR.WARD.  
  
2. ADAM: NO PROBLEM,WE WERE JUST DOING ARE JOB. BESIDES I THINK  
  
WE ARE ALL INTITLED TO TEMPORARY INSANITY EVERY NOW  
  
AND THEN.  
  
3. BURT (Whisper): YOU GOT THAT RIGHT.  
  
  
  
PANEL TWO: A semi-ariel view of the expo. The three on the balcony are looking  
  
down,over the balcony railing. The man from page three,and the demon  
  
show up at the enterence with an army of ninjas.  
  
  
  
PANEL THREE: Reverse angle of previous panel,we are on the ground floor looking up.  
  
4. JANITOR: THOSE ARE THE TWO CREEPS THAT PUT ME UP TO THE  
  
ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT.  
  
5. ADAM: IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW ! THE JOKER IS BEHIND THIS.  
  
6. BURT (Whisper): THAT'S IT HE HAS GONE SENIAL AND SNAPED..  
  
7. ADAM: WE HAVEN'T A MOMENT TO LOOSE,COME ON CHUM.  
  
  
  
PANEL FOUR: Close on the demon,the strange man,and the army of ninjas.  
  
The demon has his arm out,and is pointing outward.  
  
8. DEMON: FINE BOY,IF YOU WON'T KILL THEM. I WILL DO IT MYSELF.  
  
[BOLD TEXT] GET THEM !  
  
PANEL FIVE: Small panel,the demon looking upset,while the ninjas just stand still.  
  
9. DEMON: WELL,GET GOING.  
  
PANEL SIX: Wide view of the convention floor. A huge fight breaks out,everyone  
  
fights off ninjas 1960's Bat-Man & Robin style. Have one of the people  
  
wear a skeletor shirt with a He-Man logo on top.  
  
10. SOUND EFFECTS: BIF POW KA-POWEY BAM etc ...  
  
  
  
PAGE SEVEN - FIVE PANELS  
  
  
  
PANEL ONE: Wide angle,all the ninjas lay on the floor,obviously they lost the fight.  
  
A few have black-eyes. Police are cuffing the demon and man.  
  
  
  
PANEL TWO: The janitor pulls the mask off the demon,to reveal an middle aged  
  
Asian man.  
  
1. JANITOR: JIN NAKATOMI,C.E.O. OF SONAI CORPORATION !  
  
2. NAKATOMI: YES AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH MY PLAN  
  
IF NOT FOR YOU AND THE DYNAMIC DUO.  
  
PANEL THREE: Same as panel two,only further back. Now in the bakground behind  
  
the janitor,and Bat-Man & Robin are the cast for the new live  
  
action Scooby Doo movie.  
  
  
  
3. FRED: ... POLICE ARREST THOSE MEN,AND THEIR ARMY OF NINJAS.  
  
  
  
PANEL FOUR: Large panel of a wide angle. Velma and the scooby gang,,are standing  
  
in a group next to the Adam,Burt,and the janitor. ,Adam West is standing  
  
behind velma,peaking his head out.  
  
  
  
4. VELMA: JINKIES IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW.  
  
5. ADAM: YES IT DOES,AS I SAID JOKER IS BEHIND IT ALL.  
  
OH HE IS EVER SO A CLEVER ONE,HE HAS MANAGED TO  
  
FOIL ARE ATTEMPS TO BRING HIM TO JUSTICE BY MAKING  
  
A DIVERSION,USING AN ARMY OF NINJAS.  
  
6. VELMA: UM NO,YOU SEE AS C.E.O. OF SONAI CORP. MR.NAKATOMI  
  
WOULD STAND TO MAKE BILLIONS,WITH THE ELIMINATION  
  
OF THE CREATORS OF BOTH EX- BOX,AND GAME CUBEX.  
  
7. FRED: GOLLY.  
  
8. DAPHNE: JEEPERS.  
  
9.SHAGGY: ZOINKS.  
  
10. SCOOBY DOO: ROINKS.  
  
11. ADAM. OH YES I SEE NOW, JOKER KNEW THIS AND BOUGHT ALL THE  
  
SONAI STOCK. WITH THE PROFITS HE WILL BUIILD AND ARMY  
  
OF ROBOTS TO ENSLAVE THE WORLD. HE IS INDEED A MASTER  
  
MIND.  
  
  
  
PANEL FIVE: Close-up of Adam west still in Bat-Man costume,doing the Bat Tusi  
  
dance,Burt Ward in Robin costume bows his head in his hand in shame.  
  
12. BURT: THIS IS IT,TOMORROW I AM CALLING MY AGENT. NO MORE PUBLIC  
  
APPERENCES WITH ADAM.  
  
  
  
  
  
PAGE EIGHT - SIX PANELS  
  
  
  
PANEL ONE: The janitor walks up to the cast of the Scooby Doo movie.  
  
In the background Bat-Man shakes hands with a police officer.  
  
1. JANITOR : I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE EVEN HERE,AND IHATE TO BE  
  
THE ONE TO TELL YOU THIS BUT YOUR MOVIE STINKS.  
  
2. FRED : HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? OUR MOVIE ISN'T OUT TILL' APRIL.  
  
3. JANITOR: I SHOULD KNOW, I SAW THE TRAILER . TRUST ME IT SUCKS  
  
MONKEY BUTT,IT BLOWS LIKE LEWINSKI.  
  
  
  
PANEL TWO: Close on Adam as Bat-Man,shaking the officer's hand.  
  
4. COP #1: THANK YOU SO MUCH BAT-MAN,I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE  
  
WOULD'VE DONE WITHOUT THE DYNAMIC DUO'S HELP.  
  
5. ADAM: NO PROBLEM CITIZEN,WE WERE JUST DOING OUR JOB.  
  
  
  
PANEL THREE: A bit further away,Adam is doing the Bat-Tusi dance again while  
  
another police officer talks to cop #1.  
  
5. COP #2: EH, GUESS I'M HEARING THINGS. IT ALMOST SOUNDED AS IF  
  
YOU JUST THANKED BAT-MAN & ROBIN FOR THIER HELP.  
  
  
  
6. COP #1: I DID. I KNOW HE ' S JUST AN ACTOR,BUT EVER SINCE I WAS A  
  
KID I ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THANKS TO BAT-MAN.  
  
PANEL FOUR: Different angle this time,wide enough to see the police drag away the  
  
cuffed Nakatomi,and strange man. A few other cops hand cuff some  
  
various ninjas. The janitor continues to talk with the Scooby Doo cast.  
  
7. JANITOR: I'M SO NOT SEEING THAT LAME MOVIE !  
  
8. SCOOBY: ROO YOU RAWLING RAME?  
  
9. JANITOR: LEAVE IT TO NEW LINE,TO BUILD A TALKING ROBOT DOG  
  
FOR A MOVIE A CRAPPY MOVIE LIKE THIS.  
  
10. SHAGGY: OH,NO . . . LIKE HE ISN'T A ROBOT.  
  
11. JANITOR: RRRRRRIGHT . . . ANYWAY I HAVE TO GET GOING. I HAVE A  
  
DATE WITH DESTINY AT MC DONALD'S.  
  
  
  
PANEL FIVE: A completely black panel.  
  
PANEL SIX: Scooby Doo rips his head through the black panel,like paper.  
  
12. SCOOBY: ROOBY ROOBY ROO !  
  
13. SOUND EFFECTS: HEH HEH HEH HA HEH. ( IE: LAUGHING.)  
  
  
  
14. TEXT BLOCK: END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This story is purley fictional,all names,characters,locatins,incidents,and likenesses  
  
portayed in this book are fictitious,with the exception of celebrity parodies. No identification  
  
with actual persons,places,buildings is intended or should be inferred to be taken seriously.  
  
This story does not suggest or imply that any of these events could actually occour except  
  
for the E3 Expo,which does exist,but has never been invaded by an army of ninjas.  
  
This story ' Game Over' is written and Â©2002 by Timothy Alan Tilley,ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.  
  
  
  
  
  
I 


End file.
